Songs of Atlantis
by Saiyura
Summary: Random songs make random stories. Each story is quite funny, or sad, or just plain out insain. This is a challenge fix, if you read, I urge you to do one. John/Ronon/McKay/Lorne/Marines Have fun reading, it was a blast to do.


I saw this person doing something like this and I thought I might as well give it a try. I like how they came out, and now here is my challenge to all of you who read this, you must do one also. Put your ipod on shuffle and write. When the song is finished you must STOP. Then do the same, for five songs. Have a blast

song 1

Ronon glanced at John, a sly smile on his face as he couldn't help but see the mess that he had gotten into again. "You never learn, Sheppard." Ronon said as he walked up to his friend and commanding officer.

"Yeah, I kinda got that!" John said defensively before chuckling as Ronon quirked his brow at the extensive knotting.

"How did you even do this?" He asked, seeing the rope and the sticks sticking out at odd angels, it didn't look comfortable to him, but, what ever floated Sheppard's boat. He couldn't help but snort as he heard Sheppard complain loudly as he cut threw the tightly wound rope, nicking skin every few seconds. "Don't complain. If I hadn't come along, you'd be stuck like this for the next half hour, or until Carter wanted you."

John smile as Ronon helped him to his feet. "Yeah, I know"

song 2

Lorne glance at John as if he was crazy. What did he want him to!

"Go ahead, just kick my butt as much as you want." John said with a smile, his body loose and in no way ready for a head on collision.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't do that." Evan said, mumbling it out. He couldn't attack his commanding officer because Ronon and Mckay made a bet that Lorne couldn't take the Cornell down... Wait... Where they saying he was weak! "Actually, on second thought-" Lorne lunged forward, landing a powerfully left hook to John's face before sweeping his feet from out from under him. "I don't like to be called weak, sir." John watched as Lorne gripped his shirt and dragged him to his feet before delivering a windmill kick to his chest, sending him a few feet.

"OK! Major, we got it!"

song 3

Ronon grabbed McKay's pen from his hand before throwing it to John, seeing Rodney lunge at him, tossed it to Lorne who smirked before passing it to the nearby Marine who looked utterly horrified before looking at McKay with a look of pure joy.

"Oh, this is SO on." he said before running around a desk, dodging Rodney by a few inches before passing it to another Marine who laughed, jumping over a table before sliding under another one.

"Hey, no fair, I need that!" McKay shouted before the two marine gave each other a high five. John laughed as Ronon grabbed the pen and ran out of the office, making the two marines and Lorne to follow.

Song 4

McKay laughed as he read the equations to himself again. How was it possible that he messed up SO BADLY!

"I told you, your off your game." McKay looked sharply at Zelenka before huffing a complaint before turning to smile.

"YEah, but a mistake like this can't be that bad." Zelenka looked at McKay in horror before he watched McKay walk towards the computer to 'fix' the 'not to horrible' mistake.

"It is Rodney, if someone to have it tested on them, they- Heck, I really don't know what would have happened, I just know that they wouldn't be the same as we see them now!" Zelenka shouted, trying to get some reasoning into his friend.

"But that is the thing, I have tested it out... on me." Zelenka looked horrified before he sat in the chair that Rodney was neglecting.

"Then... Rodney! You have to be crazy to have done that to yourself, we don't even know what the side effects are!" Rodney shrugged his head before leaving the room. "Sam, we have a problem."

song 5

Ronon watched at horror as John screamed for him to hurry to the gate. How could he, he had to defeat the wraith that were after them! If he didn't, then they would find the address to Atlantis and he couldn't do that.

"I can't Sheppard." Ronon whispered before looking at Sheppards eyes widen, how could he allow his only friends, the people who took him in, to die because he didn't do his job. "Sorry Sheppard." John screamed as Ronon pushed him threw the gate, quickly removing the crystal from the dialing device.

"You indeed are a Satedan." a wraith commander said, coming quickly to look at him, a smile wide on his face.


End file.
